At times, contact centers can become overwhelmed with the volume of incoming calls from contacts. For example, a contact center may experience a large number of calls such that not all of the calls can be efficiently processed. Accordingly, the contact center may need to redirect or reject a certain number of the calls based on a pre-determined desired level of acceptable performance or a percentage reduction of the incoming contacts. This is typically referred to as contact gapping. The rejection or redirection of contacts is straightforward and may follow a pattern, such as rejecting every fourth contact for a 25% reduction. This method of rejecting contacts is arbitrary and may result in contacts being rejected that may be considered more important than other contacts that are not rejected.